Fight, Kiss, Makeup
by psychemenace
Summary: Wrote this based on a prompt given to me on tumblr. The prompt was Guren and Ferid fighting each other and enclosed in parenthesis make up sex later. So in this fic Guren asked Ferid to live with him. And he didn't expect the seriousness of such arrangement. This is a Domestic AU.


Living with Ferid was a completely pain in the ass. The silver-haired man would always try to provoke Guren and act selfishly that both of them would end up in an argument. On top of it all their personalities crashed. And Guren has always been the jealous type despite his looks of being cold and distant. Ferid on the other hand, liked to converse with other people and make them submit to him. Guren just by looking at how he wraps them around his finger regrets the fact that he fell in love with the guy.

Ferid was not one to be bound, he always prefers to do things his way, and because of that Guren was having doubts if their relationship would work. He didn't even know why he asked him to live with him. Moreover, Ferid refuses to sleep on the same bed with him and always likes to keep his distance when he wants too. And this really pisses Guren off. The silver-haired man also refuses to be touched casually when Guren's in the mood and he's not feeling it. But this, the raven haired man could forgive, he didn't want to push him to do things he didn't want to especially in the sexual aspect.

Both of them could actually go on without speaking with each other just because of an argument rooting from the fact that Guren did not fucking do his chores. Ferid was so uptight when it comes to organization and keeping the house clean and arranging everything. They were both working so Guren always argues that he couldn't do housework because he's too tired. But Ferid would have none of it. He never gets angry in the usual way but Guren knows that whenever he was too sarcastic and too taunting he was in fact angry. This was the only thing that could irate Ferid, this "irresponsibility". But they both know where these arguments usually end up—in bed. While they don't speak to each other the whole day because of a trivial thing, both of them couldn't keep their hands off of each other. And Ferid always manages to bring Guren back to him.

By the time they confront each other, their words become a mess of wet kisses and clasped hands, of wrapped legs and tangled limbs. Anger melt into passion and lust. The need to get into each other's skin was more of a necessity that both of them when they are in this state. And they forget what they've argued about. And of course this would always begin with Ferid's this is only in cases where Ferid was the one at fault or when he feels guilty snapping at Guren.

One day, Guren came home late without telling Ferid that he would not be having dinner with him. When he entered their apartment, it was quiet and the lights were off except from the one in the kitchen.

He went inside and said his greetings to no one in particular. He put away his shoes and sauntered towards the kitchen. And he saw Ferid there sitting at the dining table, foods already arranged nicely. His face was cold as ice and his lips were drawn in a tight line. Guren called out to him and when Ferid looked, the silver-haired man's eyes swelled and a tear couldn't stop from falling down his cheek. He looked away from Guren and brushed the tear away from his face and acted like normal. Guren sat at the table feeling guilty as the silence oppressed the both of them. Ferid didn't ask him, they just ate quietly. Usually, Ferid was talkative. He always talks about his work and his progress and bombards his lover with a lot of questions. Truth be told, Guren hates hearing about this but he tries to be polite. But today, it was clear that Ferid was angry, really really angry.

"Ah, I have no appetite." Ferid spat bitterly.

The silver-haired man stood up and the chair screeched behind him. He took his plate and put the food on it away and rinsed it on the sink. This was the first time Ferid was acting so hurt like this. It was obvious from the way he handled the plates as if just throwing them there without any care if they would broke. So Guren was a bit confused.

"What's wrong with you?"

Ferid ignored him and ascended the stairs without looking back at him. Guren clicked his tongue and came after him.

"Ferid! Hey."

Ferid continued walking without looking back. And so he grabbed him by the arm and forced him to face him.

"What is wrong with you? I .. I'm sorry okay. I forgot to tell you about working late. Ah.." Guren was at a loss for words. Ferid only looked at him in the eye without speaking, his eyes distant. His lips parted and he looked away.

"Ah, I see."

He pushed Guren's hand away and walked towards his room. Ferid entered his room but before he could completely shut it, Guren was already inside.

"Ferid.. I.."

"It's fine. I don't have time for this conversation. Let's just.. call it a day Guren."

Ferid was all the while not looking at him but when he called his name, he looked up, his matted lashes fringed from his heavy lidded eyes and his gaze sorrowful. Guren could never resist him whenever he's like this. And so he pulled him in his arms and embraced him. Ferid didn't struggle, he just obediently let Guren hold him.

"I'm sorry darling." Guren says as he take in the scent of Ferid's hair. He run his fingers through it and felt it's softness. He cradled his head and showered kisses on his face while chanting "I'm sorry". Ferid only submitted and closed his eyes as Guren tried to replace bitterness with the sweetness of his kisses and his touch.

They stood there Guren embracing him, showering him with kisses. Ferid wrapped his arms on Guren's waist responding to him.

"Guren." Ferid purred.

The raven haired man cupped his face and looked him in the eye. Whenever Guren's like this, Ferid knows what he was going to do. He would kiss him, and so he closed his eyes and parted his lips and waited for his soft mouth to meet his. Guren leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth. Ferid didn't move, he's going to let Guren do it today. The raven haired man withdrew feeling the sting of Ferid's mouth on his. The other man's lips was soft and sweet. And so he kissed him again, now his tongue was ready. He kissed him deeply and pulled him even closer so that he could deepen it even more. Their tongues danced and wrapped around each other. Ferid moaned in his mouth and dug his fingers on his back. Wet kisses filled the air. Heat welled up within Guren, because of Ferid's stinginess the past days he couldn't touch him and so all the suppressed sexual desire for him flowed out of him. He pushed him on the wall and pressed their bodies together. Both of them were closing their eyes as they were kissing, tilting their hands so that they could better devour each other's mouth. Guren took Ferid's right arm and pressed against the wall, he forced his legs apart and his kisses went down to Ferid's neck. Ferid moaned with pleasure as Guren's slick tongue wandered on his throat. He craned his neck for him and with his left arm he fumbled with Guren's buttons. Both of them were so excited into getting into each others skin that there was desperation in their actions.

Guren let go of Ferid's arm and took off Ferid's turtleneck shirt.

"Guren." Ferid cried in an aroused voice which made Guren's membrane harden. Ferid could feel it on his. They looked at each other for awhile, their eyes full of lust. And then Ferid took off his belt as Guren was loosening his also. Their exposed membranes were throbbing leaking with precum just by kissing each other. Ferid placed his hands on Guren's buttocks and pressed his body against Guren. Guren knitted his eyebrows, he couldn't take the feeling of Ferid's bulging membrane on his. Their membranes grind against each other causing them both to tremble. After that Guren grabbed both of their erect members and played with it. Ferid moaned with pleasure. He didn't hold anything back at all. Guren pressed against him even more, burying his face on Ferid's shoulder, his hands bobbing up and down their erect members.

"Guren.. please…"

Guren kissed him roughly on the mouth, tongues dancing and coiling around each other. Ferid twined his arms around Guren's neck and moaned in his mouth. By the time they released each other, a string of saliva gleamed. Ferid swallowed. The silver-haired man looked so intoxicated with Guren's kisses.

"Fuck me." He purred. His voice was trembling with excitement and lust.

Guren threw him on the bed. Ferid was already half naked and his pants were already loose and his membrane was still hard. His haired flowed on the bed. He tipped his head on the side and closed his eyes waiting for Guren. Guren took off his clothes and pulled of Ferid's pants. The rustling sound of the his pants on the bed as it glide against it filled the stillness. Guren sauntered towards Ferid and noticed his chest rising and falling, he also noticed his lover's perked up nipples. He licked his lips and crawled on top of Ferid and then he buried his face on his chest. He bit his perked nipple violently and played with the other twisting and turning it. Ferid's eyes burst open and he moaned seductively feeling all of it. His body trembled and his face was so red with lust.

"Ah.. Nn.. Guren.. I want it."

And with that Guren looked up at him, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

"Put it in hurry!"

Guren only looked pleased. He withdrew from Ferid and walked on his knees towards Ferid's face. Now, Ferid was face to face with Guren's erect member.

"Make me."

At that Ferid fell silent. The look of Guren's leaking member made his body tremble and so he placed his hands on Guren's hips making the other's body lean down for Ferid's mouth to reached his membrane. Ferid stick out his tongue and licked Guren's urethra, he licked the precum clean and swallowed all of it. Guren moaned in pleasure as Ferid's tongue played with him.

Ferid withdrew and pushed him away.

"Sit down." Ferid said with finality and Guren obeyed. He sat down and waited for whatever was Ferid about to do. Guren observed him. Ferid was flustered, his eyes intoxicated. He tucked a tuft of hair behind his ears and leaned down to put Guren's membrane inside his mouth. It was rare for Ferid to give him a blowjob but whenever he does it really was worth it. He deep throated him moaning and pleasuring his back side as he was doing it. Guren grabbed Ferid's head and moaned and panted. His body trembled at the skill of Ferid's mouth. The guy's blowjobs were marvelous. Guren couldn't take it any longer and so he forced Ferid's face away from his membrane. When he did, he was even aroused at the sight of Ferid's face, saliva sluiced down on the corner of his mouth.

He pushed him down and forced his legs apart. If Ferid would continue blowing him, he would come by just the skill of his mouth. Guren wanted to come inside his lover no matter what but of course it was just wishful thinking because Ferid never allows him to.

"Hurry Guren. Put it in already!" Ferid said impatiently. And so Guren rubbed his member on Ferid's backside, and guided his membrane inside of his lover's orifice. Just by the feel of Guren's hard membrane against his skin, Ferid was already trembling with excitement.

"Put it in hurry.!"

Guren penetrated him. Ferid howled an wrapped his legs around Guren's waist pressing him against him. Guren moved against him. Ferid too was moving his hips impatiently.

"Thrust deeper. More. More."

Guren's hips moved faster as the wet sloppy sounds of skin against skin filled the air. The raven haired man grunted on Ferid's ears which made his insides squeeze him. He felt it wrap around his membrane and he felt like he was already about to burst. He looked at Ferid's aroused face and looked down to his parted lips. They kissed savagely and moved against each other faster than before.

Ferid came. And Guren was about to pull out when the silver-haired man tightened his legs around his hips.

"Come inside me."


End file.
